


Giving

by Dreamin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Venom wants to know what to give Eddie for Christmas, so naturally they turn to Eddie's ex.





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Anne Weying grabbed her ringing cell, the photo that came up making her sigh. _Eddie._ Her ex-fiancé was still important to her, but ever since the Life Foundation “incident,” some of the things he needed went above and beyond the call of friendship. Still, she was always willing to help. “Hi, Eddie,” she said tiredly. “What is it this time?” The clock on the wall showed it was just after midnight.

“It’s not Eddie,” the inhumanly deep voice on the other end said.

Her eyebrows shot into her hair. “Venom? Is something wrong with Eddie?”

“He’s asleep.”

She couldn’t help smiling at that – Eddie frequently but lovingly complained about how possessive his boyfriend was. “Let him sleep, he’ll wake up in the morning. Is that why you called – you’re bored?”

“No. What should I get Eddie for Christmas?”

Anne raised an eyebrow. “Eddie’s the one with the job, thus he’s the one with the money, so it’s not really you getting it, it would be him getting something for himself.”

“Semantics,” Venom muttered.

She couldn’t help smiling. “Somebody learned a new word. Okay, for argument’s sake, let’s say you actually have the ability to take yourself to a store and pay for something. You’ve lived with Eddie for two months now, you’re literally in his head, and you still don’t know what to get him?”

“He’s a complex guy, alright? He has layers.”

“Yeah, that I’ll agree with.” She sighed again. “Gift-giving when you’re in a relationship can be kind of a minefield. You want to give him something he’ll enjoy, something he wouldn’t get himself.”

“Like what?” the symbiote asked curiously.

“Well, what do you two do together?”

“You mean when we’re alone?”

“Yes.”

“Sex.”

She rolled her eyes. “Besides that.”

“Eat.”

“There you go – make him a nice dinner.”

“I’ve never cooked before.”

“Again, you’re in Eddie’s head. Use his memories and cook something yourself for once.” Anne smiled a bit. “And make it something Eddie likes – chocolate and tater tots isn’t the most romantic meal.”

“Says who?” Venom muttered.

She giggled. “I have complete faith you’ll find just the right gift for him.”

“Thank you.” The symbiote paused. “Do you have a recipe for tater tot casserole?”


End file.
